But I believe, because it's you
by Opalzy
Summary: khffxmas Secret Santa 2015. Vanille ; Hope and the beginnings of him gaining his namesake. [ Modern!AU ] - Inspired by Kagerou Project's Otsukimi Recital.


here is thefuturedoesntscareme 's khffxmas gift! so brooke, i hope your holidays are wonderful and that you like the gift! all Grammer mistakes are my own.

* * *

No one expected Nora Estheim to ever wake up again.

Vanille begged to differ.

Still over a month had pasted since the car accident but Nora in the ICU of the local hospital and gave Hope only a mild concussion. He had not left his room at all in that month and Vanille finally sought to change that. They had been friends for years, his house only being a couple down from her own, and she wouldn't let him stay that way if she could help it.

For lack of better terminally she had to give Hope a renewed sense of well…Hope.

She walked to Hope's home that morning with renewed vigor, greeting His father pleasantly and say that she and Hope would be heading out to town that day. He just sighed and wished her the best in getting the other in a better mood.

Coming up to his door she burst it open causing home to cry out in fear and almost fall off his bed. Her voice was loud and cheerful seemingly a bit more so then usual. "Hope! Get Up, Get Up!" she yelled at him earning a stuttering mess of response in return. He opened his mouth to protest as Vanille invaded his closet picking a set of a nice shirt and jeans to throw at him before closing the door.

"I'm not leaving till you're dressed! And don't make me come in there!"

She heard a sigh and then silence. A frown formed her lips just as she thought that maybe this was a bad idea before the door opened behind her, causing her to almost fall over in surprise.

Seeing him dressed, his hair not an abandoned mess cause her to grin in satisfaction. So far this day had a good start. "What do you want, Vanille?" he questioned her his eyes not the vibrant green of the boy she grew up with but rather a dull emerald. She took his hand in here and hummed "well, it's been forever since you've been out of your room so I'd thought we'd go have some fun!"

" Vanille." A sigh. "I really don't think-"

"No Buts Mister!" she pointed a finger in his face, lightly tapping his nose as if to prove a point before turning on her heel to walk down the stairs of the fairly large home. Another sigh left Hope before he followed her not having the energy to really protest. He was meet with his Father down stairs who gave him a small content smile and waved the two youth off on their escaped must to Hope's confusion. His Father seemed... Happy? Not much of said emotion was found in the halls of the Estheim residence these days so the thought shocked him.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the Central Park/Market of Palumpolum and Hope felt a little off being around so many people after a bit of time just being locked up in his room

He didn't really deserve to be here not when his own Mother was...

"Come On!" Vanille called out to him as she motions to the Arcade they use to go to with others during the summer. What was she even doing with all this? He wondered as he followed her inside. She ran over to the Dance Dance Revolution machine and challenged him to a few rounds.

" you know I'm not the best dancer Nil' " He reminded her, hoping not to get caught playing the game he usually watch from the sidelines for his own sake, thank you very much.

Vanille rose a brow out him " you do realize that you don't really dance in this game right? " she pointed out before tugging him one the platform next to him and picking a song at random for them to play. He whined a little at her forcing him to play but did so anyways, even if he did do as bad a she thought he would.

His somber mood was not gone but he did feel a little lighter then when he woke up that morning.

Walking out of the Arcade after a few more odd and end games, Vanille tugging him along the street a bit farther before he retracted her grip, glaring at the other.

"What are you doing? "He needed to know her intensions, why after leaving him to his own devices and misery did she drag him outside now? What was the point?

She look away from him, playing with her fingers behind her back a Nervous Habit she had for as long as he's known her and knew he properly should have snapped like that. He was a mess he knew, his emotion running rampaged and doing as they please due to resent events, due to the Accident that took away his Mother.

" I just thought.." she trailed off as he gulped, his own grief causing him to close up, fist tightening at his sides.

" it's pointless you know. " he was weak, there was no need to try and cheer him up over an incident that was his fault.

Vanille seemed to not agree with him as she hopped up to him taking a firm grip on his hands. "Now you know that's not true! Just bear with me for today, alright? "She sent him a dazzling smile and he felt his heart flutter, as much as he didn't want to be here he was at least glad it was with Vanille.

* * *

So on they went, the morning sun warming their skin as they went about, ending up with matching Ice Cream Cones of strawberry in their hands as they walked among the park.

"– so fang is now band from using the blender for like ever." Vanille finished her story with a laugh of her own, taking another lick of her treat.

"Really? And how did Lightning feel about the whole thing? "He found himself asking trying to hold back a laugh himself over the ridiculous situation.

"Oh, she was too busy helping Serah wash the salsa out of her hair to really notice but afterward, ooohh bot did Fang get it." She whistled with a wink to Hope hinting at the situations ending, he just shook his head not really surprised over the ordeal. Vanille was still laughing and did not realized she was going to run into a small child running across there Path until it was too late.

The Child was on the ground in tears before Vanille had to chance to apologize.

The Pink haired girl cried out in surprised kneeling down the child to make sure they were okay. "  
Ah don't cry! You're alright! Look at you crying over something so silly!" she told them with a grin helping then up and stopping there sniffling just as a Parent came over thanking Vanille for her help.

Hope could only stare.

 _[Hope cried and Cried from his place on his drive way, having just fallen down from trying out his new Roller Blades. His eyes burned from tears and to him it seemed the world should hurt just as bad as he did before arms encircled him a soft voice speaking. "Hope, Sweetheart, its okay. No need to cry over something so Silly!"]_

Vanille did not see Hope trembling hand that where placed behind his back as she turned around to face him again.

* * *

More stories where told until the sun dimmed to evening warmth and Hope was pretty much caught up on the Months events.

They were walking along the park path that lead the direction Hope when he passed by the whispering couple.

"Isn't that the Estheim's kid? Too bad about his Mother."

"I know, Poor Thing."

The couple moved on just as Hope slowed to a stop earning a slightly tug from Vanille.

"Hope?" She question, facing him. He was looking to the ground his eyes wide and filled with tears to follow the once already running down his face. Vanille gave a gasp before kneeling down a little to look at his face properly. His own tears kick starting her own.

She didn't really understand why she was crying with him but did so none the less. She ached for him, her best friend had not right to suffer like this.

"I Just... I just want to help you."

A short time pasted that felt like hours before a thought accorded to her and she took tight grip of his hand, tugging the boy forward just a bit.

He looked up at her, eyes red rimmed and drying, he seemed confused and startled even as she climb on a park bench near them.

"Listen Up, Hope Estheim!" she began, pointing a finger to the other. Hope looked around to see people looking up curiously and started to shush Vanille as she continued.

"Know this! "She jumped down from the bench to get in his face her voice getting a little softer but not so much quieter either. "You are loved, you are Hope and you shouldn't give up so easily! I know for a fact that you and your Mother will meet again. That she will wake up and want to see you smiling okay."

Her grin seemed to blind him with its light of Hope.

"So don't cry over something so silly. And if you need to cry, know that I have your back, Okay?"

Silence greeted her words as Hope stared at her, eyes blow wide and Mouth slightly gaped.

She smirked giving a 'humph 'before turning on her heel to continue their walk. It was her turn to gap however when Hope took her hand in his voice barely above a whisper.

"I. Thank you."

Vanille laughed pulling Hope to be right next to her and planting a kiss on his cheek. She laughed harder when he started sputtering his alabaster skin turning a bright red hue.

He was only partly a mess now but with Vanille at his side well, he could have a little Hope.


End file.
